In recent years, there has been proposed mobile electronic devices, such as a projector function-equipped mobile phone having a projector function and a communication function and a fuel cell-mounted mobile electronic device. When there is an incoming call during the use of the projector function or during the generation of electric power by the fuel cell, some of those devices notify an operator of the incoming call.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a projector-equipped mobile phone which includes projection means for projecting an optical image, communication means for performing communications with an external device, and projection control means for causing the projection means to start performing a projection operation to notify the reception of an incoming call when an incoming call is received by the communication means while the projection by the projection means is being performed. Moreover, Patent Literature 1 discloses a method in which a ringing tone is used for notification.
Patent Literature 2 and Patent Literature 3 disclose a method in which, when information is received through a communication network, a reception notification image to notify the user of the reception of the information is projected on a user-viewable projection surface using a projector, regardless of the device being used as a projector.